


Where the Red Trees Grow

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, It wouldn't be one of my fics if there wasn't Angst, Lots of Sex, M/M, Russians, Sex, Sexy Russians, Shifters, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Duo returns from vacation to discover his apartment flooded, his boyfriend cheating on him, and a pile of paperwork on his desk at work. Then he meets a sexy Russian who whisks him away for a night of sex.





	Where the Red Trees Grow

“Hey Maxwell! Your usual?” The bartender asked.

“Not tonight Jeff.” Duo said slipping into a seat at the bar, “Give me the hardest drink you have.”

Jeff arched an eyebrow but didn’t question Duo’s choice of drink, “Coming right up.”

“Thanks.” Duo said once he had his drink.

It had been a hell of a week. First, his apartment had flooded while on vacation and his landlord hadn’t done anything about it. Then, he’d gotten a call from work saying that they needed him back an entire week early. _Then_ , he’d caught his boyfriend of five years cheating on him.

He’d broken up with him immediately and thrown his things out onto the street.

He sighed and sipped his drink wishing that this hellish week would be over already.

“Maxwell, there’s a guy at the back of the bar looking at you.” Jeff informed him, “Very hot.”

Duo turned and looked. The guy in question was looking right at him with smoldering green eyes that made him gulp as they locked with his. His auburn colored hair fell over one eye, muscled arms were draped over the back of his booth, and his tight shirt did nothing to hide his muscular chest.

Duo blushed and turned away as Jeff snickered. The guy was very got indeed, though he doubted he had a chance with him.

“If you don’t hook up with him, I will.” Jeff said, “Ohh. He’s coming over.”

Duo looked and saw that the guy was coming over. He gulped and took a large sip of his drink.

“Trowa.” The guy said, as he took a seat next to Duo, his voice thick with his accent.

“Duo.” He said.

“Do you kome herrre often?” Trowa asked.

“Several times a week.” Duo said.

“You look sad. Is something wrrrong?” Trowa asked with an accent that made Duo want to drool.

“No, nothing is wrong.” Duo said, “Just been a long week. You have an amazing accent. Russian?”

“Da.” Trowa said smirking, “If nothings wrrrong, zen vould you like to get out of herrre?”

Duo gulped, knowing instantly what the tall Russian was asking. He nodded and quickly paid for his unfinished drink.

Trowa took his hand and led him outside where he was pushed against the wall, his mouth ravaged. Duo moaned and wrapped his arms around Trowa’s shoulders.

“My hotel orrr yourrr place?” The Russian asked when they broke for air.

“Your hotel.” Duo panted, “My place is currently flooded.”

Trowa nodded and hailed a cab. They climbed in and Trowa gave the hotel name to the driver before pulling Duo closer and captured his mouth in another kiss.

When the cab stopped Trowa paid the driver and pulled Duo out and into the hotel lobby. He didn’t notice the name of the hotel or the fancy furnishings as they entered the elevator where he was pushed against the wall.

Their hips ground together causing moans to fill the elevator. When the elevator bell rang they broke apart and waited for the doors to open before Trowa pulled him down the hall. The door was quickly opened and then there was a frenzy of clothes being pulled off and thrown as they stumbled their way to the bedroom.

Trowa pressed him down on the bed and draped his larger body over Duo’s. He wasted no time in getting Duo stretched and enjoyed the sounds coming from the violets eyed mans mouth.

“Trowa please!” Duo cried, wrapping his legs around the Russians waist, “Please!”

Trowa leaned down to silence his pleas with a kiss as he pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his cock.

Duo moaned, his back arched as Trowa pushed in, his fingers digging into the larger male’s back.

Trowa hissed at the pleasurable pain and thrust deep causing Duo to gasp, breathless.

 

Hours later, Duo lay on his stomach, half draped on the Russian who was gently tracing a scar on his back.

“Wherrre did you get zis?” Trowa asked.

Duo shivered and opened one eye to look at him, “Got in a bad fight as a kid, was in a gang.”

Trowa hummed thoughtfully, “Looks painful.”

Duo shrugged, “It was, at first, along with the memories that came with it. That fight killed my brother, Solo.”

Trowa continued to trace the scar as Duo tilted his head up and claimed a kiss.

“I sorrry about yourrr brrrother.” The Russian said, “It never easy to lose family.”

“Thank you.” Duo said curling back into him with a yawn.

“Sleep. Ve vill have morrre fun in morrrning.” Trowa said.

Duo smiled at him and let his eyes drift closed as sleep claimed him.

When he woke the next morning, he was still curled up against Trowa and sighed happily.

“Good morrrning.” Trowa purred, his hand tracing down Duo’s spine, pushing the thin sheet that covered him down until it just barely covered the curve of his ass.

“Morning.” Duo moaned softly, arching into that hand.

Before they could say anything else the door opened, and two men stepped in.

“Трова, где ты был? Мы всю ночь искали тебя.” One said glancing at Duo who hurriedly pulled the sheet back up over him.

“Алек ждет нас.” The other said.

“Я скоро буду там.” Trowa said, “Идите вперед без меня.”

Duo watched the exchange and turned to Trowa when the two males left.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing. Just some business I have to take karrre of.” Trowa said as he lowered his head and kissed Duo, “Wherrre verrre ve?”

Trowa’s hand trailed down Duo’s back again, pushing the sheet down as he went.

Duo moaned, arching into that touch, “Right about there I think!”

 

* * *

 

“Don't go, stay herrre... in bed.” Trowa purred as he watched Duo search for his clothes.

“I can’t.” Duo chuckled as he pulled on his pants, “I have to see if my apartment has been fixed and check in at work.”

“I vill see you tonight?” Trowa asked as he sat up.

“Maybe.” Duo said looking over his shoulder at him, “You could… buy me dinner?”

Trowa nodded and stretched, reminding Duo of a very large cat.

“Dinner. I'll kall you tonight zen.” Trowa said smirking as he saw Duo watching him.

Duo nodded and pulled on his shirt and shoes before walking back over to the bed and kissing Trowa.

“I’ll see you later.” He said pulling away and heading out of the hotel.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until he got to work that he realized that he didn’t have his phone or wallet on him, so when his work phone rang hours later he was surprised to hear Trowa on the other end.

_“You left yourrr phone and vallet. I have zem vith me if you'd like zem back.”_

“You found them!” Duo said relieved, “Bring them with you when we meet up for dinner?”

_“I'll pick you up.”_ Trowa said and hung up before Duo could question how Trowa knew where he worked.

He sighed and tried to finish his report, but his mind kept going back to Trowa. He sighed again. He’d have to wait a few more hours before finding out how Trowa knew where he worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations, please forgive me if they're wrong.
> 
> Трова, где ты был? Мы всю ночь искали тебя.  
> Trowa, where have you been? We spent the whole night looking for you.
> 
> Алек ждет нас.  
> Alec is waiting for us.
> 
> Я скоро буду там.   
> I'll be there soon.
> 
> Идите вперед без меня.  
> Go ahead without me.


End file.
